It's Not Your Fault
by tashayar333
Summary: While the team is in pursuit of a member of an unorthodox organized crime unit, Ziva is shot.  Will she make it?  TIVA Rated T just in case


**This is just the first chapter of my new NCIS fanfic. I've never posted an NCIS story before so if i got something wrong please let me know. I don't have a lot of ideas on how to continue it so any ideas or feedback would be appreciated.**

**To all of you who added me as an author alert, i thank you, and i am still working on a Booth and Brennan one shot. I haven't had a lot of time to write and i thank you for your patience. If you have any great ideas for this story or a B&B story that you just can't figure out how to write, i can try. I am also hoping to find a beta for my stories. I am going to try and write a lot more than i have been. Ok, enough of my blabbering, on with the story!  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own NCIS or any of the characters**

The man with the gun ran into the nest corridor, firing two shots behind him at his pursuers. He checked his pistol for ammo, seeing that he only had three more bullets. They had to count. He had two agents following him, and he was a relatively good shot. He turned another corner and exploded through the doors at the end of the corridor. After another few rapid turns, he felt he was far enough away to get his bearings. The dark basement he was running through was a part of the government building he had infiltrated. He was more of a computer hack than a gunman, but he had the best aim than the rest of his peers; that's why he was chosen for this job. He was a rookie, only been on a few ops before this one, and never alone. But now he heard the footsteps of his two pursuers on each side of him. He turned quickly to one side and fired a shot at the female agent. He was aiming for her heart but missed, the bullet whizzing past her arm and lodging itself into the wall behind her. She pulled up her gun and shot. She was obviously a better aim than him, because her bullet lodged itself in his thigh, eliciting a yelp from him as he fell to the floor. Before she could reach him, he fired his last two shots, the first just barely missing her head, the other burrowing deep into her right shoulder. He began to slip into unconsciousness when he heard her grunt in pain and shout for her partner. He welcomed the darkness.

"Ziva!" Tony shouted to his partner as soon as she hit the ground. He shot the unconscious assailant, killing him. He then rushed to his partners side and compressed the bloody shoulder wound. "Ziva, talk to me! Come on, try to stay awake," he frantically said to her.

"Tony, are you...ok?" she managed to say through the haze of pain that threatened to overwhelm her.

"I'm fine Ziva, unlike you. Keep your eyes open. Do not close them." He pushed harder on her wound with his left hand while he reached for his phone with the other. He pressed Gibbs speed dial and put it on speaker before returning both hands to compressing the increasingly bloody gash. "Gibbs, Ziva's been shot. Get an ambulance here as fast as possible!"

Gibbs heard the panic in DiNozzo's voice. "Ziva's been shot. Call 911." he commanded McGee. "Don't hang up, DiNozzo. McGee is calling 911 right now. Where are you?"

"_We are in the basement of the building, towards the back. Stay with me Ziva, don't close your eyes!" _Gibbs ran down the stairs as fast as he could, taking them three at a time. All the way there he heard DiNozzo encouraging Ziva, and Ziva answering as best she could. When he finally reached them, Ziva was close to losing consciousness, and Tony was attempting to appear calm. "Remember the first time we went under cover?" That question made Ziva smile and say "Yes. How could I forget, Tony?"

"Gibbs is here. We will get you out of here soon."

_Eight hours earlier_

Ziva walked into the bullpen from the elevator. "You're late." came the relaxed voice from across the walkway as she set her purse down on her desk. "Your watch is wrong." Ziva replied, sitting down and logging onto her computer. Tony frantically twisted around in his chair to check the clock behind him. He watched the hour hand just hit the 7. He compared his watch. She was right. He looked back over to see her smirking mischievously.

"Grab your gear. We've got a dead marine." Gibbs said just then, walking into the bull pen. He continued to the elevator, Tony and Ziva following close behind.


End file.
